A. Field of the Invention
This device allows a gate to lock in a certain position. It will eliminate the need for a tie device or post to maintain the position of the gate.
B. Prior Art
At times it is important in terms of safety to be able to open a gate and keep it open in one position. This idea may also be important in warehouses or similar facilities when deliveries are being made. This concept can also be used in mechanisms to keep car hoods open as well.
A representative example of the prior art in this area is Winsor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,516. This comprises a latch bracket and a base bracket and is typically used in the automotive industry. The present application has much more utility in terms of multiple applications such as maintenance yards, warehouse facilities, or farms.
Other examples of the prior art include Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,993 and Jegers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,695. Unlike the current device none of the prior art solves the problem of being able to maintain the “open” position of the gate.